At present, a method for processing each frame of image primarily comprises performing the following operations in a blank time period between two adjacent frames of video image. Firstly, statistics is performed on grayscale values of a previous frame of video image, to obtain a histogram of the previous frame of video image; then a mapping table is obtained through the grayscale values of the previous frame of video image using an image contrast enhancement algorithm; and finally, grayscale mapping is performed on a next frame of video image according to the mapping table to obtain a processed next frame of video image. It can be known from the above processing method that current processing of a video image is merely limited to the processing using characteristics of the previous frame of image. However, if there is a significant difference between grayscale ranges of two adjacent frames, a video which is processed using the above method may result in an obvious flicker phenomenon in the process of playing the video.
However, the current method for processing an image in a video is determined according to a method for processing a still image, but does not take a problem of an effect of the processed video image in the process of playing a video into account, which results in a flicker phenomenon in the process of playing the processed video image.
In summary, if there is a significant difference between ranges of grayscale values of two adjacent frames of video image, there is a flicker phenomenon in the process of playing a video which is processed by the related technology.